Tord
Hey, SOG this is for you. Hey guys, this is my first pasta, so go easy on me. TORD - AN EDDSWORLD CREEPYPASTA I was always watching Eddsworld, that flash webshow. I first found out about it, when I was in Elementary, 1st grade, when we had free time on the computers. I friend told me about a website called Newgrounds, that his big-bro always went on after school. I typed it in, and surprisingly, wasn't blocked by the school! So, I decided to look around on this website full of flash games, movies, you name it! I came across the first episode of Eddsworld I had ever seen, which was Zombeh Attack 2. I kept watching until free-time was up. I was laughing so hard, the teacher was seeing what I was doing, and I didn't notice. The next day, during free-time, I tried to go to Newgrounds, but..... It had been blocked. I kept on watching it at home, until today, when I'm 15. A month or so ago, I was on YouTube, and in my "Recommended" box, I saw, you guessed it, Zombeh Attack 2. When I finished watching it, letting the nostalgia soak in, I went to the comments section. "y did tord leve" was asked so many times, even though I knew. I came across a skethy comment, posted by a channel called Tord. He had deleted his account because of how mean people were to him, he had even changed his name. The comment read, "At 4:35, reverse audio. You will be greeted to the secret of Edd's death." I knew it was probably nonsense, but I tried anyways. Nothing. I replied to this faker, "Nice try 'Tord'. It's bullshit." The next day, I got online and my Google Chrome notifications had a red 1 on it, which meant I had one notification. It had said I had reply on a comment from, you guessed it, Tord. It said, "Listen to the audio backwards 24 times." I was about to open Windows Movie Maker to play it backwards, when I stopped for a second. "Isn't that how old he was when he died?" I thought to myself. Yes. It was. I went in and did what the comment said, play the audio backwards 24 times. I had to listen to, "I'm in your car, Eddward" twenty-three times. On the 24th, however, I was greeted by, "I am your only escape, Eddward". I froze. How was this possible? Does that mean... Tord killed Edward? I re-opened my Google Chrome and went to G-Mail to tell my friend this discovery. But when I opened the Inbox, everything blew up. "Oh my god..." I said out loud. My inbox was full to the brim with the same E-Mail over and over. "You found out my secret. You found out my secret. You found out my secret. You found out my secret." I was scared. First of all, how did this "Tord" get my E-Mail?? Why was he sending me this insane spam?? And second of all, why had Tord killed Edd? My inbox popped up with the last message. "45 minutes Jayden. I am your only escape." I spent the next thirty minutes rushing to find the details on Tord's secret murder. Tord must have taken out his anger of being mocked and trolled by Eddsworld fans, and blamed Edd for this, thus, murdering him. That's all i could gather. I realized I had spent thirty minutes and decided to get out of the house. I was genuinely scared. I ran to the Hy-Vee, where no one could get killed because of the large amount of people there. When I opened the doors, the lights immediatley shut off. There was no one there. Except for the sound of footsteps. Someone else's footsteps. I tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. My phone wouldn't turn on. My flashlight didn't work. "Hello?" I said. No reply. "Is someone there?" I said, shaking. The footsteps stopped. There was a long pause. Then, I heard the words, "I am your only escape." , right next to my ear. I sprinted to the bathroom. God, I was scared. My phone turned on. I began to phone the police, when the lights turned on, and I heard music. I left the bathroom. Everyone was back. I was lucky to survive. I had later heard of victims of Tord's on the news, people havn I AM YOUR ONLY ESCAPE carved in their chest. But you need to hide. You've read this, and now he knows about you. You have 45 minutes. Your mission? Survive. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story